1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, and graphics cards, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. There may be three types of expansion cards: long cards, short cards and low profile cards. In general, the long cards have a same height as the short cards and a different length from the short cards. The low profile cards have a lower height relative to the height of the long cards and the short cards. The long cards and the short cards may be mounted to a rear window of a chassis. A height of the rear window may be substantially equal to the height of the long cards and the short cards. Under the above described configuration of the chassis, the low profile cards can not be mounted to the rear window together with the long cards and the short cards. Therefore, an improved mounting apparatus capable of securing multiple expansion cards may be desired within the art.